sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IvyMeme/Whats the point anymore?
Seriously, I don't see any sort of point in me being here now. All I feel now is you guys pointing the fingers at me, as if I caused the banning of recolours. That isn't exxagerating, thats how it feels! All we do is argue now, I can remember the early days, when I would have great RPS with pink through talk pages, when we would all be there for eachother, those great days on the chat, that amazing conversation I had with Kamakazi for 2 hours on the chat. I miss that. You know when Im happy, making jokes, making you laugh? Well half the time im depressed deep down! I stay happy for you guys, even when it's hard. Even when Im close to bloody crying what do I do? I stay strong, I go on the chat and be happy. Just for you guys. You are sometimes the only people I've got. We may never meet in real life, but we're still great friends. I'm wondering if it's going to stay that way now. I want to go to the Netherlands one day, and see Humok and Froz I want to go to Oxfordshire, and see pink I want to go to Virginia, and see Surge I want to go to Romania, and see Greeny I want to go Arizona, and see Spoon You guys are my best friends, and the way it's going now - there isn't a chance that it will stay this way. I have had a terrible week, I lost my one true love over a mistake. I may be going out with Lyall now, but it could've easily worked out - me and Hayden. Now I only have him as a friend, and it probably won't ever be like it used to be. I've felt ill, I almost threw up on Thursday thanks to the Cinnamon Challenge. I've lost 2 friends now, do you know how that feels? and Im on the verge of losing another one. And you know what caused it? Banning recolours and making someone an admin. How can such little things destroy extremly close friendships? Xena, you were a great friend, but now I STILL can barely be on the chat when you're on. I know it's pathetic but still! Do you know how it feels when we argue? Or when anyone else argues with me. I know it will never be the same again but the least we can do is ignore eachother. Red, you were a good friend, and our friendship was torn about by what? RECOLOURS. I don't want to lose anyone else, sometimes you're the only people I have. I'm terrified of losing you. Why are we like this? Sure, our lives arent THAT good. But there are positive things too. And do you think Arguing is going to make the negative things any better? It won't it will only make it worse. I'm literally emo now. No, I dont want to die. No, I dont wear all black. No, I don't cut myself. Emo is short for emotional, it just means your depressed! Do you think arguing will help me? NO! IT WON'T HELP ME, OR ANYONE ELSE You guys are being stubborn over what? Banning recolours. Can't you just accept the fact that they're gone and do you're own work? How hard is that? Seriously! I don't want to argue, nobody does. It won't do us any good. The least we can do is support eachother through this. I'm on the verge to leaving AGAIN. ... If you guys want to talk to me, this is where you can for now My DeviantART account Category:Blog posts